Mio
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: Pequeña parcela echa para mi reto express personal. Pareja KanamexZero. —Tan lindo como siempre mi pequeño Zero —Kaname-sama, las clases están a punto de… —Nee, Takuma… —Kaname-sama? —Zero se vería tan bien en un vestido de Maid ¿No te parece? —…
**N/A:** Una pequeña toma para mi reto personal express, echo rapidamente y sin revisar, advierto errores gramaticales, mucho Occ y bueno...esto fue echo sin nada de seriedad ni trama. Nada más para pasar el tiempo.

Dedicado a **Maryjo Mujica.**

* * *

Umm…

Miro hacia un lado, luego otro, de regreso al mismo lugar del inicio y de vuelta al siguiente. Frunció el ceño; no había nadie, era el único en el pasillo, pero Zero juraría que sentía la presencia de alguien observándolo. Volvió a mirar en diferentes direcciones pero el lugar seguía siendo tan solitario como siempre.

Extraño.

Parpadeo y luego recordó que aún tenía que llegar a clases, todavía no se acostumbraba a esta nueva escuela pero al menos ya no confundía los pasillos. Había sido un dolor en el trasero encontrar sus clases en esta enorme escuela pero ese problema era cosa del pasado.

Si tan solo eso fuera su único problema.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos errantes pensamientos, tenía una clase de biología a la que llegar, y su maestra era una perra con los atrasos.

Ignorando la persistente sensación de ser observado comenzó a caminar a la dirección de su clase. Y si estaba caminado un poco más rápido de lo necesario bueno...

No iba a pensar en eso.

0000

La figura salió una vez que el chico de plateada cabellera se perdió de la vista. Elegantes dedos fueron a unos labios que sostenían una oscura sonrisa llena de maldad y perversión.

—Tan lindo como siempre mi pequeño Zero~

—Kaname-sama, las clases están a punto de…

—Nee, Takuma…

—Kaname-sama?

—Zero se vería tan bien en un vestido de Maid ¿No te parece?

—…

—Solo de imaginarlo…—imágenes de todo tipo, llenos de doloroso placer se insinuaron en su mente—…debo conseguir uno…

Takuma no respondió, se dio cuenta que el castaño se había metido en uno de sus estado de ánimo donde todo lo que importaba eran sus fantasías por Kiryuu Zero y no había nadie en el mundo que lo sacara de esos sueños.

Y pobre de aquel quien lo intentara,

Así que los dos se quedaron ahí, uno imaginado todo tipo de morbosos y exitantes escenarios con su peliplata y el otro lamentando su suerte al tener que ser él precisamente quien le haya tocado acompañar al castaño.

Debía mejorar en piedra, papel o tijera, para la próxima.

000

—…Kiryuu-san? —una chica valiente o suicida se armó de valor.

—Sakamoto-sempai?

—Veras…te gustaría…quisieras Sal-….?—luego ella se detuvo, de repente un mal presagio se instaló en todo su interior.

" _Sakamoto Hinata, se solicita su presencia en el consejo estudiantil"_

La voz se escuchó por toda la escuela, la chica tembló, no entendía como es que se había dado cuenta. Se suponía que el consejo estudiantil tenía una reunión, por eso pensó que esta era la mejor oportunidad…pero se equivocó.

Y ahora pagaría su error.

—¿Sempai? —Zero, dulce Zero no tenía ni idea. Él solo estaba extrañado por el raro comportamiento de su sempia.

Pero la chica no le respondió, ella solo se dio la vuelta y huyo del peliplata, había sido descubierta y dios que sabía que su castigo había sido imparable. Había roto la más joven y mayor regla de toda la escuela.

Nadie se acercaba a Kiryuu Zero con deseos de una cita.,

Todos en la escuela sabían que a pesar de que Zero mismo no supiera nada, el pelplata tenia dueño, un muy posesivo y celoso dueño.,

Kuran kaname.

Y Kaname no permitirá que alguien se acercara a su Zero de ningún modo.

Zero era suyo!

000

Ya era e final de dia escolar, Zero se sentía extrañamente cansado, este día había sido raro por decirlo de alguna manera, él solo quería legar a casa y dormir un poco, olvidarse de todo.

—Kiryuu-kun…—una voz, aterciopelada le llamo.

—Kuran-sempai….

—Quieres que te lleve a casa? Pareces agotado.

Sin saberlo Zero tuvo un pequeño, tenue carmín en sus mejillas, pero los agudos ojos de Kaname vieron todo.

—No es una molestia Sempai? —su sempai siempre era tan amable con él, no lo entendia. Pero aun así algo calido y acogedor se instalaba en su pecho cuando eso pasaba.

Kaname sonrió, adoraba esa vista de Zero.

—Por supuesto que no es molestia Kiryuu-kun, vamos, te llevare a casa.

—Está bien Sempai….

Los dos caminaron bajo la vista de los demás estudiantes que aun se encontraban a los alrededores, todos podían ver (todos menos Zero) el aura posesiva que rodeaba a Kaname.

 _No se acerquen._

Decía.

 _Él es mío._

Advertía.

Y cualquiera que fuera encontrar de Kuran Kaname, iría en un mundo de dolor.

 **Fin.**


End file.
